


El Amor A Lo Largo De Las Vidas

by Lussi2



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lussi2/pseuds/Lussi2
Summary: Pasan los años y el tiempo no viene solo, más arrugas, más pérdidas, pero también nuevas recompensas. Katara sabe todo esto muy bien.Years pass and time does not come alone, more wrinkles, more losses, but also new rewards. Katara knows all this very well.Es el punto de vista de Katara a lo largo de los años sobre Korra y su vida.It's Katara's point of view over the years on Korra and her life.Es mi primer fic en años así que estoy bastante oxidada, sepan disculpar.
Relationships: Katara & Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. La Vida Antes De Ciudad República

Es una noche tranquila sin nada en especial, la noche en la que Aang fallece. 

Habíamos terminado de comer esos bollos de verdura que tanto le gustaban, lavamos los platos y la cocina de una manera tan coordinada que solo se consigue luego de años de vivir juntos.

Y después de apagar todas las luces, junto con la chimenea, nos retiramos a dormir. El me abrazo como siempre y me dijo el infaltable “Te amo” de cada noche que su deber hacia el mundo no nos arrebataba. Y simplemente nos dormimos con los susurros del viento helado del Polo Sur, arrullándonos como una canción de cuna.

En la mañana cuando voy a despertarlo para desayunar, me percato entre lágrimas de pura tristeza, que uno de mis mayores miedos se ha cumplido:

A los 66 años (166 años biológicamente) el Avatar ha dejado el mundo de los vivos.

Y es a los 68 años, que la realidad me recordó lo que se siente el dolor de perder a una persona tan indispensable en la vida.

El ciclo debe continuar, siempre debe continuar, pero me hubiese gustado que continuara, pero no a costa de él. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Es una mañana fresca y despejada en el mercado cuando Katara, mientras compra algas para la cena, escucha rumores de una situación inusual en la relajada aldea sureña: Una niña de 3 años, hija de dos jóvenes provenientes de la Tribu Agua, hace fuego control. Las 2 señoras que hablaban sobre tan delicioso rumor entre susurros, cada vez se dejaban escuchar más:

“… Además, uno esperaría que una niña como esa, más hiperactiva que una ardilla-camaleón, aprendería a manejar el elemento de sus padres a una edad temprana, pero…”. La primera anciana no pudo terminar de hablar antes que su acompañante la interrumpa.

“¡Pero no estaba dominando el agua Yun! Pude observar con mi aguda vista (afirmación la cual Katara dudaba) que la jovencita dominaba una pequeña llamarada”

“Y pensar que ambos padres son de la Tribu… Quizás es adoptada”

“Hemos visto a Senna embarazada, por lo que lo dudo bastante. Pero sinceramente, en lo único que puedo pensar es en la vergüenza del pobre Tonraq. Que tú ´hija´ haga uso de un elemento que no es el tuyo debe hacerlo replantearse muchas cosas con su esposa… ¿No te parece?” 

“Tienes razón Lian, al menos a mí me haría pensar mucho en la lealtad de mi pareja…”

Katara no quiso seguir escuchando tanto parloteo venenoso, y emprendió la marcha hacia su solitario hogar. Luego de entrar y climatizar el lugar, observó casi como una rutina, el collar de su difunto esposo, que se encontraba sobre la chimenea principal.

Habían pasado 3 largos años desde que el gran Avatar Aang abandono el mundo de los vivos para darle lugar a su reencarnación. Largos años que Katara sufrió la angustia de no poder estar con el amor de su vida, esperando la aparición del nuevo Avatar al cual el Loto Blanco y su hijo menor estaban destinados a entrenar.

Katara recordó lo asustado que estaba Aang por sus obligaciones con el mundo para restablecer el equilibrio, realmente esperaba que este Avatar lo tuviera un poco más fácil. Pero el nuevo maestro de los 4 elementos no podría ser más que un niño que no debería preocuparse por eso aún, y más pensando que todavía no lo encontraron…

La dotada maestra agua siguió reflexionando sobre la situación mientras cocinaba, hasta que recordó lo que oyó en el mercado y piensa en voz alta: 

“¿Y si la niña de la que hablan es el nuevo…? No, eso sería mucha coincidencia ¿Verdad?”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un par de semanas después se hace eco en todo el mundo el sorpresivo anuncio del Loto Blanco, han encontrado al nuevo Avatar. Que resulta ser una niña de 3 años de la Tribu Agua del Sur, hija de Senna y Tonraq. Su nombre es Korra.

Katara espera ver a aquellas señoras que tan mal hablaron de la joven pareja en el mercado en los días siguientes al anuncio. 

No mostraron sus arrugados rostros en un largo tiempo.

Katara disfrutó mucho la situación, después de todo, sigue amando la justicia.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

El día que conoció a Korra nunca se le borrará de su mente. 

Estaba en compañía de algunos de los maestros del Loto Blanco, subiendo una pequeña colina de nieve para llegar al campo de entrenamiento infantil donde se presentaría formalmente ante el joven Avatar y lo primero que vio cuando llegó a la cima fue… Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba.

El campo estaba totalmente desorganizado, casi parecía que un pequeño ejército había pasado por allí. Y justo en el medio del predio se hallaba una jovencita morena, de brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa inocente saludándolos con una energía impropia de su edad.

Unos pasos más atrás se podían observar a un hombre robusto frotándose la nuca en modo de disculpa. Y a su lado, una mujer sencilla que observaba con resignación toda la situación. Lentamente, nos vamos acercando y puedo oír la conversación que mantiene la pequeña familia:

“Mamá, papá, ¿Son ellos no? ¿Esta vez sí son ellos?” Dice la jovencita mientras se gira para ver a sus padres llena de emoción. 

“Si Korra, pero relájate y recuerda darles tus respetos a los maestros” Comenta la mujer en un tono de voz tan monótona que pareciera que la frase le repitió demasiadas veces.

“Escucha a tu madre Korra” 

Antes de que la joven conteste a sus padres, llegamos frente a ellos.

“Joven Korra” La llama el maestro Jian “Te presento al maestro Xhao, al maestro Huang y a la maestra Katara quienes serán tus maestros de fuego, tierra y agua control” 

La niña se gira y hace una profunda reverencia mientras dice que es un honor conocernos y que desea aprender mucho de nosotros. Interiormente me rio de la situación, porque la jovencita se traba mientras dice el discurso que claramente le obligaron a aprender.

Luego finaliza la reverencia y nos estudia detenidamente a todos los adultos. Cuando sus ojos se conectan con los míos, veo un brillo familiar en ellos y me extiende una sonrisa que no dudo en responder.

Los padres de Korra nos invitan a su hogar para hablar en privado con nosotros, seguramente para entender que tendría que hacer su hija y como llevaríamos a cabo su entrenamiento. Pero antes de que pueda seguir a los otros maestros a la choza, siento una mano que tira de mi manga derecha. Bajo la mirada para observar a Korra y por su expresión, puedo decir que no se siente muy segura.

“¿Está todo bien Korra?” Pregunto con un tono de voz que siempre lograba calmar a Bumi luego de sus pesadillas sobre fantasmas que le devoraban su almuerzo.

“No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero quiero preguntarte algo” Sigue con su expresión confusa, a lo que contesto:

“Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, seremos maestras y alumna después de todo”

“Bueno…” Toma una bocanada de aire y me sonríe diciendo “Luego de esa aburrida reunión de adultos, ¿Te gustaría ir andar en trineo en un pingüino nutria conmigo?”

Por un momento me quedo helada, con mil sensaciones embargando mi cansado cuerpo y lo único que atino hacer es asentir repetidamente. La joven claramente complacida se va riendo en una dirección a la cual no le presto demasiada atención.

Siento como una solitaria lagrima cae por mi ojo izquierdo y cruza mi mejilla. Sé que no es una lagrima de tristeza, sino de nostalgia. Nostalgia hacia una persona que pensé que había perdido, pero se me ha devuelto de una manera inesperada y completamente maravillosa.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

No pasa ni un mes desde que conozco a Korra y ya la adoro. Es tan vivaz, curiosa y por sobre todo, tiene un fuego tan intenso en su interior que a veces me cuesta pensar como mi tranquilo nómada aire reencarnó en esta intensa niña.

Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro (bueno, casi siempre, cuando no está haciendo pucheros). 

Hace unos días, se quedó atrapada en una tormenta de nieve. Increíblemente salió sin un resfriado de la situación y con una nueva (y no tan pequeña) adición a su vida: Naga. ¡Encontró su animal espiritual en medio de una helada y es un perro oso polar! Es tan típico de Korra que ahora entiendo la resignación de Senna.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

La naturaleza es demasiado sabia, pero muy poco clara. 

Esa noche, a pesar de no estar en temporada de tormentas, estaba cayendo un temporal casi sin precedentes en el Sur. Pero como todos los habitantes, pensé que simplemente era un capricho del clima y que a la mañana siguiente todo sería normal.

Lamentablemente, mis instintos fallaron y me desperté esa madrugada con golpes resonantes en mi puerta. Asustada me levanto, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Jian, uno de los principales maestros del Loto Blanco. Lo invito a pasar y cuando la luz de la chimenea lo ilumina, observo lo herido que está.

Lo curo mientras me comunica todo lo sucedido hace pocas horas, es una historia que parece durar una eternidad, pero lo único que comprendo es lo básico del relato: Intentaron secuestrar al Avatar y por poco no lo lograron.

No entendí hasta años después que quería un grupo de supuestos (Nunca confirmaron serlo) terroristas con una jovencita de tan solo 5 años. Pero lo peor, es que no sabían cómo la habían ubicado y quien los había dejado entrar, después de todo el hogar del Avatar estaba custodiado.

Esta última cuestión llevo a toda la organización, a mi hijo y a los padres de Korra a tomar una decisión drástica. De ahora en más, por la seguridad de la niña, ella viviría y entrenaría en un complejo cerrado y aislado, custodiado las 24 horas del día del cual no podría salir sin supervisión o un permiso oficial.

Me hubiera encantado replicar, después de todo qué clase de persona crece mentalmente sana aislada de la sociedad. Aun más, que clase de Avatar puede equilibrar al mundo si ni siquiera lo conoce ni percibe los problemas que existen en él. Pero después de todo, también soy madre y a veces, la seguridad de nuestros niños está por encima de todo.

Lo único bueno de esta situación es que a sus maestros se nos permite acompañarla y mudarnos al complejo. Obviamente no estamos obligados, pero siento un deber con esa joven que es demasiado fuerte para negarlo.

Así que aquí estoy ahora, con 73 años, terminando de empacar mi última maleta para seguir a un nuevo Avatar en otra aventura. Claramente, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tenzin ha venido al complejo luego de muchos años, mi muchacho es tan similar a su padre como lo es a mí, su forma de ver la vida y reaccionar ante ella lo convierte en un gran heredero de la cultura de los nómadas aire.

Sus hijos (mis únicos nietos) son tan diferentes unos de otros que se sienten como un pequeño ejército. Un pequeño ejército en retirada, ya que solo estaban de visita. Mi niño no puede entrenar a Korra por los problemas que abruman a Ciudad Republica, algo que claramente al Avatar no le agradó.

Korra se ha convertido en una joven vivaz, pasional, testaruda y orgullosa que solo quiere probar su valía al mundo. Mi única preocupación (además de las obvias), es que ella quiere reafirmarse como Avatar y no como persona.

El Loto Blanco no ha ayudado a que ella se sienta una niña normal. Claramente no lo es, pero la presión que siempre le ejercieron para llenar los zapatos de Aang la volvieron incapaz de ver que ella es mucho más que solo un maestro de 4 elementos (aunque solo domine 3 por ahora).

Los maestros piensan que han aplacado a Korra, pero no la conocen tan bien como yo. He visitado su habitación para hablar con ella y la he encontrado inusualmente ordenada. Además, en los ´establos´ la silla de Naga también se encontraba extrañamente ajustad a una pequeña lámpara. Casi como si alguien intentara escapar en medio de la noche despejada que nos espera hoy.

Escapar sola a una metrópolis como Ciudad Republica cuando no conoces al mundo, no es muy sabio, pero si es muy Korra. Hablare con ella antes que se vaya. Después de todo, un Avatar que no conoce al mundo no podrá ayudarlo.

Y por sobre todo, un mundo que no conoce a Korra, realmente es un mundo muy aburrido.


	2. La Vida Durante Ciudad República (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abarca el Libro 1 y el Libro 2

¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un año? Es una pregunta que nunca me hice, aunque ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, nunca habría podido contestarla correctamente.

Ha pasado un año desde que despedí a Korra antes de su viaje a Ciudad Republica. Siempre supe que esa joven no podía quedarse quieta, pero no hay ni una vez que no me sorprenda su capacidad para meterse en problemas.

En aproximadamente 12 meses, el Avatar ha conocido Ciudad Republica, ha sido arrestada, fue parte de un equipo exitoso de pro-control y logró dominar el aire control. Además, conoció a 3 maravillosos jóvenes (sus primeros amigos humanos, Naga no cuenta) que aguardan en la sala de espera junto con su familia, preocupados por su bienestar.

Lamentablemente, no todo en la vida de Korra ha sido bueno: Se vio envuelta en una guerra civil entre maestros y no maestros, uno de los principales jefes de la revolución anti control es el padre de su amiga, la han secuestrado, usado como propaganda, sin contar que tuvo que enfrentarse casi en solitario al líder revolucionario llamado Amón, ya que el Estado no pudo dar una respuesta coherente al problema.

En este enfrentamiento en particular, el Avatar pudo desbloquear el elemento que más se le dificultaba, solamente porque le arrebataron los otros tres. Y aquí me ven, tratando de destrabar los chakras de una jovencita que parece que perdió su rumbo en la vida.

Intento de todo, pero nada sirve. La veo levantarse de la piscina con una mirada opaca, abre la puerta de la sala y huye despavorida del mundo que la rodea. 

Le ruego a los espíritus que la guíen y no la dejen cometer una locura.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Korra regresa unas horas después de su escape de la mano del maestro fuego melancólico. Nos explica emocionada que por fin logró entrar en Estado Avatar, recuperó sus poderes y pudo conectarse con sus vidas pasadas. Sin contar, que el espíritu de Aang le ´enseño´ como liberar los chakras que ese maestro sangre había bloqueado de tanta gente inocente.

Todos en la pequeña recepción estallan de alegría, su Avatar había vuelto más fuerte que nunca y ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. 

Y aunque quería, no me uní a la celebración apresurada. No porque no estuviera contenta, sino porque estaba preocupada (otra vez). La sombra que tenían los ojos de Korra antes de huir casi no se distinguía, pero seguía allí, asechando y demostrando algo nadie parecía ver: Los poderes de Korra habían vuelto, pero la inocencia que perdió en todo el proceso nunca se recuperaría.

Luego de que todo el ambiente se calma, observo como todo el mundo se va retirando a sus habitaciones hasta que quedamos Korra, Mako y yo. Me acerco a la joven pareja, que charla entre susurros, para interrumpirlos:

“Joven Mako me permite unos minutos con mi alumna”

“Seguro maestra Katara” Me afirma mientras hace una reverencia, y se gira para despedirse del Avatar “Hablamos mañana, descansa”.

“Tú también” Dice Korra mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se vuelve para mirarme “¿Necesitabas algo Sifu Katara?”.

“Me gustaría hablar contigo mientras tomamos una taza de té, un viejo amigo me dijo que era el mejor compañero de una charla”.

“Seguro Katara” La guio hasta la mesa, y voy a preparar la tetera. Cuando regreso de la cocina distingo que ella se encuentra muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, para no asustarla carraspeo y esperando que vuela a la realidad, sirvo el té:

“Sé que esto te lo deben decir seguido querida, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Aunque ese orgullo se ve empañado de preocupación. Te conozco y sé que no escapaste para solamente tomar aire, ¿Qué ibas a hacer Korra?” Me mira con ojos desorbitados, antes de bajar su mirada para respirar hondo. Cuando levanta la cabeza, veo lo acuoso que están sus ojos:

“Yo… Simplemente pensé… Que si no podía recuperar mis poderes realmente no podría ser el Avatar que necesita el mundo y… Quizás mi sucesor lo haría mejor que yo” Al finalizar la frase comienza a sollozar como cuando era una niña. Veo en primera persona lo que las expectativas y poca empatía causaron en una joven tan maravillosa. Me acerco y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras le digo al oído:

“Korra eres una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo. No porque seas el Avatar, sino por tu forma de ser, tu curiosidad, tu enorme corazón y ese sentimiento de justicia con el cual quieres ayudar a todos. El inconveniente es que siempre te olvidas que también debes ayudarte a ti…” 

“Yo… Yo no…”

“No me importa lo que diga el Loto Blanco, ni el mundo, ni la estúpida prensa” Le agarro la barbilla para que me mire fijamente y le afirmo con autoridad “Con poderes o sin ellos, con Estado Avatar o sin él, serás el más grande Avatar que el mundo ha visto, has nacido para cambiar el mundo y a las personas que te rodean. Y es un gran honor, ser tu maestra”

Ella simplemente me mira con lágrimas en esos bellos ojos, y me devuelve el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas restantes. Luego de que se calma un poco, y para romper el estado de ánimo, le pregunto con picardía:

“Entonces que amigos peculiares trajiste… Ese maestro fuego es muy atractivo ¿No?” Korra se sonroja, ríe de manera sincera y se seca las lágrimas.

“Si, aunque al principio era un idiota”.

“¿Cómo es que un idiota robó el corazón del Avatar?”.

“Bueno, es una larga historia Sifu”.

“La última vez que revisé, teníamos toda la noche y bastante té para una larga historia”.

Cabe aclarar que, a pesar del cansancio, no dormimos en toda la noche. 

Mientas escucho como me relata emocionada la primera vez que se subió a un auto de carreras con la chica Sato, pienso en lo afortunada que soy de haber coincidido con dos personas tan especiales como Korra y Aang.

A la mañana siguiente, ella le devuelve sus poderes a la pequeña Lin (ya no tan pequeña). Y observo como el ciclo vuelve a empezar.

Unos días después me llega el periódico, en primera plana aparece el primer presidente de Ciudad Republica: Raiko. Ese hombre llegó al poder solamente porque (con ayuda) Korra impulsó la democracia, así que espero que sea un buen aliado del Avatar.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pasan unos meses hasta que vuelva a ver a Korra. 

Mi Tenzin y su familia, junto con Korra y sus amigos vinieron al Festival Glaciar de los Espíritus. Deduje que podríamos tener unas lindas festividades en familia antes que partieran a los Templos del Aire. Y la verdad es que, estoy bastante cansada de equivocarme:

Unalaq (el jefe del Norte) visitó la Tribu para el festival y todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Comenzó con los ataques de espíritus. Bueno pensé, el Avatar abrió el portal, quizás es un paso para normalizar la situación. No se normalizo nada, en realidad empeoró.

Comenzó una tensión entre Tenzin y Korra porque ella quería estudiar con su tío, y no con él. Imaginé que lograrían solucionar sus diferencias. Otra vez estuve errada.

El Avatar se enteró que el Loto Blanco, su padre y mi hijo decidieron encerrarla en el predio. Claramente la joven maestra no lo tomó muy bien. Hablé con ella para intentar ayudar, pero mis consejos cayeron en oídos sordos. 

A todo esto, hay que sumarle que comenzó una guerra civil entre las Tribus, y una situación así requiere un Avatar concentrado y libre de presiones. Obviamente Korra estaba muy inestable, mis hijos se fueron a los Templos del Aire como lo habían planeado en un principio, su relación con el maestro fuego terminó, su padre está en prisión, su tío la traicionó y cuando buscó ayuda de algún Estado aliado no la encontró. 

Intentó con Ciudad Republica, pero no funcionó (Ese Raiko no puede caerme peor). Intentó con las Fuerzas Unidas solicitando un soporte y casi lo logra, pero Mako eligió su deber por sobre su relación (no soy quien para juzgar, pero es obvio que el chico no está preparado para salir con alguien como Korra). Y cuando intento buscar ayuda en la Nación del Fuego, sufrió un ataque en el camino y desapareció.

Cuando volvió al mundo físico, perdió parte de su memoria (aunque la mayoría estaba intacta) y tuvo que enfrentarse con uno de los eventos más difíciles de todos los tiempos: La Convergencia Armónica. 

Claramente esta chica no tiene suerte.

Sumémosle que Unalaq revelo sus verdaderos propósito y uso a mi nieta (¡A mi nieta!) para chantajear a Korra y así poder abrir el portal que faltaba. Liberando a Vaatu y fusionándose con él. Su tío se convirtió en un Avatar Oscuro, destruyó todas sus vidas pasadas e intento matarla.

Agradezco a los espíritus, el ímpetu y la fuerza de voluntad de Korra ante cada revés que se le presenta. Ella logró recomponerse lo mejor que pudo, y proyectándose espiritualmente, pudo hacerle frente a Vaatu y derrotarlo.

A todo esto, mis hijos se perdieron en el mundo espiritual para encontrar a mi Jinora, que resultó ser un prodigio en el ámbito espiritual (Aang estaría orgulloso) y logró ayudar al Avatar en su pelea final contra Unalaq (ahora soy yo la orgullosa).

Korra pudo re-fusionarse con Raava y terminar la convergencia armónica (eligiendo mantener los portales abiertos). Cuando todo se calmó un poco, la maestra de los 4 elementos declaro (por fin) la independencia de la Tribu Agua del Sur y proclamo al nuevo jefe: Tonraq.

Y como es habitual, no podía faltar la celebración tal acontecimiento.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

En medio de los festejos, me retiro a mi choza. Mis huesos no están para tantos mambos. Preparo mi hogar para irme a dormir y cuando estoy por apagar la última vela, escucho un golpeteo en mi puerta.

Me acerco extrañada a la entrada, abro y me encuentro a la única persona que no pensé ver: Korra. Estaba todavía vestida con ropa de ocio y se puede ver a simple viste que venía directamente de la celebración:

“Korra, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?” Lo primero que salta de mí es mi instinto de curandera. Puede que este oxidada en batalla, pero sigo siendo una gran maestra.

“No, pero me preguntaba… Si podía pasar, pido perdón por el horario. Recién ahora me dejaron escaparme de toda la multitud”.

“Mis puertas siempre están abiertas, pasa” Le digo mientras comienzo a prender las velas, que anteriormente había apagado “Me sorprende que te dejaran ir, eres su héroe ahora”.

“Sobre eso…” escucho un golpe seco, me giro asustada y lo se presenta ante mí, es de las cosas más raras que vi en mi vida (y he visto muchas cosas inusuales). El Avatar se encontraba arrodillada, con su cabeza pegada al suelo sin moverse.

“¿Korra qué…?”.

“Perdón Sifu” Y ahora afirmo que sí lo he visto todo.

“Korra levántate, no soy nadie para que me pidas perdón. Pero no entiendo el porqué, mira si rompiste algo se puede solucionar…”.

“Perdí a Aang” Me dice con voz entrecortada, aun sin levantarse “Los perdí a todos, ni siquiera pude proteger sus conexiones conmigo…”.

“Oh mi niña…”.

“Lo intente Katara, pero Unalaq era demasiado fuerte. Sé que dices que no debo pedirte perdón, pero…”.

“Korra levanta y mírame a los ojos” Sigue en su posición anterior “Es una orden”.

La veo levantarse lentamente y me mira fijamente, esa oscuridad que tenía después de Amón parece haberse acentuado: Quien me devuelve la mirada ya no es una niña sino una joven que tiene todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

“¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, después de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Republica?” Asiente sin decir nada.

“No cambio nada de lo que dije. Si sientes culpa con lo ocurrido, debes saber que te perdono por todo, a pesar que no hay nada que perdonar. Korra he perdido a mi marido hace años y no fue tu culpa, como no es tu culpa lo que ocurrió ahora. Sé que sientes que pudiste hacer más, pero te voy a contar un secreto: Para mi hiciste más de lo que podías, y por eso yo te debo una disculpa”.

“¿A mí?” Me mira incrédula, mientras asiento con lentitud.

“Te infravaloré como Avatar y aún peor, como persona. Por un momento dude que lo lograrías. Era el reto más grande del mundo y solo podía ver a una niña enfrentándose contra un monstruo milenario. A veces te veo, y no puedo distinguir de esa infanta vivaz que tantas sonrisas me regaló, de la joven fuerte que tengo enfrente. Así que si Korra, ruego tu perdón”.

“No tengo nada que perdonarte Sifu, si hay alguien que siempre cree en mí, aunque no se dé cuenta, eres tú”.

“¿Qué tal si solucionamos esto con un abrazo y me pones al día Avatar?” Pregunto con una sonrisa, que me devuelve como rutina.

“Suena excelente Katara”.

Unos días después, todos vuelven a su vida normal en la Capital. Y por dentro ruego que los próximos años sean menos agitados. Ya no estoy para tantas emociones.


End file.
